Departed
by WhitePrayer
Summary: Three years later, Night's back. He wants to be with Rikko forever, but will he be able to reach her before she gets to attached to Soshi? Can Soshi finally learn how a human can love a figure? How far will Night go for Rikko? RxN/Soshi x Nurse/others :
1. Day 1: Distance

**D e p a r t e d**

* * *

Day 1: Distance

The soft breeze brushed against her face as the sun rose. She stared out her window, wondering how long it might take for life to end. Think about it, don't we wait all our lives? An average teenager waits at the bus stop until the bus arrives. Then waits in the bus until they get to school. Once they're at school, they wait until it ends….they wait until the week to end, basically…are we all just waiting until we die? Nobody can probably answer this question. But, as time passed by, Rikko Izawa could see herself…growing in to a stronger woman.

"Hey Rikko!"

-Miyabe?

"Who else?"

Rikko gave her friend a weak smile. They had been living together for a while now. Entering university together was a good idea for them. Miyabe changed her usual normal expression to a worried one. She patted Rikko's shoulder. She knew what was going on in her head.

"How long has it been since you last saw him?"

-Three years.

"He hasn't searched for you?"

-I don't want to see him…

A tear slid down Rikko's cheek. Miyabe wiped it off. Rikko started to sob. The heavy burden she carried, of not being able to return his feelings, cannot be lifted. She gazed at the millions of miles between her and her childhood friend. What a distance. She remembered everything about him, from his dorky glasses to his strange sense of clothing. His seriousness always amazed her but…he was always right under her nose. She felt like a fool to not be able to see right through him. All this time, he had loved her and all she did was runaway.

"What exactly happened between you two?"

-I left….

F L A S H B A C K

"What do you mean your back? What about Spain?"

-I told you that I came back for you!

"But…"

-No but's! Rikko…you don't need to be sad anymore…I'm here.

He wrapped his arms around her as many tears started to fill her eyes. He thought they where tears of joy. Being able to see him again must've made her very happy right? Not exactly. Her heart was filled with sadness. She wanted to be happy, she really did! But seeing him again…brought back to many memories. Memories Rikko had tried to lock away. So, as time passed by, they started living together. It was normal, breakfast in the morning, then school and so on. They slept separately: one in the living room, the other in the bad room. Life was steady and perfect, but it only took Rikko a few weeks to crack.

"Good night Rikko."

He told her. He looked hurt every time he saw her. She sometimes heard him say her name in his sleep. She couldn't return his feelings for her…so, to not make him suffer anymore, she packed her bags and left, in the middle of the night.

-Goodbye Soshi.

P R E S E N T

-So instead of facing my problems, I chose to runaway…I'm such a coward.

"Rikko, don't be so down on yourself. You did what you had to do."

-But there where better ways right?

That question left Miyabe puzzled. She couldn't answer Rikko. So she let the silence take over the room. There was nothing left to say, it was clear enough to everyone. We're all born in a world of love and hate. The only way to be loved is to be hated so someone can give you they're sympathy. And soon, that sympathy turns into a love. So maybe, Rikko's sympathy for Soshi, can someday turn into a love.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo lied Rikko Izawa's most precious memory. He was on a bed and he was senseless and emotionless. He suddenly opened his eyes, it was unexpected, but it happened. He broke free from what kept him tied to his bed. He walked out of the room and made his way into the outside world. He walked slowly but he ran fast, he looked tiered and bruised, he was limping his way back to his past. He had an unforgotten life, his existence was precious and changed the lives of many. He didn't care how large the distance was between him and her...

Alarm: Alert, figure of the nightly series 01 has escaped. Alert, figure has escaped, report to your stations immediately.

* * *

**D e p a r t e d**


	2. Day 2: Dilemma

**D e p a r t e d**

* * *

Day 2: Dilemma

"Ah! Another one please! I'm going to drink like there's no tomorrow people! Wahoo!"

A man yelled. He was the age of a college student, he was tall, black haired, and quite handsome once you get passed his glasses. He hiccupped while he hit his empty glass of beer on the table. He had a goofy smile on his face…it was a side of him no one had ever seen. He began to sing as another serving of beer was poured in to his glass. Everyone else in the bar ended up drunk as well. So they all sang together as more and more rounds of beer came.

-All right! Where is he?!

Gaku Namikiri had barged in to the bar. He looked around, spotted his friend and grabbed his arm. _This idiot got drunk…AGAIN! When is he going to pull himself together?! _Gaku thought as he gazed down at the idiot he was carrying. _But…I guess he can't help it. Then again, he's usually way more responsible. He'd always drink in his room…now that he's started drinking in public…I don't know what to do! _Gaku arrived close to the apartment and put his friend to bed.

"Rikko…Rikko your back! It's so nice to see you! Let's have some tea!"

He yelled as he grabbed Gaku and held him tightly in his arms. Gaku struggled to get out of his grasp.

-I'm not Rikko ya' idiot! Let go!

Gaku pushed him away. His friend was love sick and drunk…what a dilemma Gaku was placed in.

"Rikko…"

-Sleep tight….Soshi.

* * *

Alarm: Alert, figure of the nightly series 01 has escaped. Alert, figure has escaped, report to your stations immediately.

Everyone hurried to his or her assigned position. Some we're ordered to run out the door and search for the figure. The others we're to stay put. They gathered around the bed to find any evidence they could use, as many questions seem to have popped out. Like, where did he go? How did he get out? Why did he get out? No one could answer these…for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from Kronos Heaven was an old farmhouse. It was pretty ordinary and owned by three siblings. The eldest was a man in his early twenties; he had short blonde hair, hazel eyes and always carried a smile upon his lips. The middle child was a young 15 old girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and a very positive attitude. The youngest child was a four-year-old boy who looked allot like the eldest of the siblings. Except he had blue eyes…he was adorable.

"Kiri, go get some hay for the horse!"

The oldest sibling yelled. The young girl didn't hear him because she was painting an incredible landscape. Ever since she was little, she had never been recognized for her talent. Everyone in the village told her that art was useless. Still, she struggled to keep painting.

"KIRI!"

She jumped out of her seat. She frowned as she had made a mistake in her portrait. Ah well, any mistake can be fixed after all.

-Coming Hiri!

She yelled as she ran back to the farmhouse when…suddenly…there was a BWASHHHH!! Kiri quickly ran to where the sound came from. Something had crash-landed in her territory.

-What in the world?

Kiri asked as she bent down. _It's a man._ She realized. She tried to feel his pulse…she got nothing. She decided to carry him to her house. _If this man is dead and he's this handsome…he's gotta deserve a better resting place. _She continued to tell herself. She picked him up and discovered that…

-Ouf! You're quite a heavy fella huh? Well, no problem, I have allot of strength in me!

* * *

That night, for some reason, Rikko couldn't get to sleep. She kept on getting dreams and flashbacks of someone dear, someone precious; Night Tenjo. She finally decided to grab a glass of water. She re-entered her room with the glass of water and gazed out the window.

"Hey Rikko, why aren't you asleep?"

-Miyabe? I'm sorry. Did I wake you?

"Sorta…but that's no big deal."

Rikko nodded. Miyabe walked closer to her dear friend. She placed her hand on Rikko's shoulder once again and asked: "What's wrong?"

-It's Night…

Before Rikko could say anymore, there was a knock on her door. Miyabe went to get it. She opened the door and was shocked.

-Miyabe, who is it?

Rikko asked. Miyabe didn't answer. Rikko decided to go see herself. She was infront of the door and saw…

-Gaku?

"Hey there! Long time no see!"

Miyabe let Gaku in. He was carrying a body over his shoulder. He laid the body on the sofa. Rikko's heart began race inside her chest. _It's…it can't be…_She thought as she continued to gaze down.

"Ya' still remember him right?"

-Soshi…

"There ya' go!"

Tears raced down Rikko's cheeks. Soshi was asleep. Rikko fell to her knees.

-Why have you brought him back?!

* * *

**D e p a r t e d**


	3. Day 3: Discovery

**D e p a r t e d**

* * *

Day 3: Discovery

"Huh? Whaddya' mean Rikko?"

-Why is he back?! I left him….to not hurt him…

She admitted. Miyabe patted her back. Miyabe looked at Gaku, she gave him her angry look. He got startled. Of course, he had never seen her before but, for some reason, he found her pretty attractive.

"Rikko…why are you crying?"

Rikko lifted her head…he was…awake.

* * *

"Kiri! What took you so long?"

-Hiri, quit yelling at me!

Kiri yelled back as she dragged back the man she had found. She laid him on the couch. She started to unbutton his shirt to check for wounds of any kind. His skin was soft…and warm. Kiri smiled, she was satisfied with this man. He had a strong chest, nice arms and a faint expression. Hiri finished washing the dishes and walked over to Kiri.

"Who is that?"

-I don't know…he crashed in to our backyard.

Hiri sat down beside Kiri. He took her arms off the man. He stared in to her eyes for a while. Kiri released herself from him. He grabbed her arm once again. This time, he held on to it.

"Kiri…"

-Hiri, let go of me…we're not what we used to be.

Hiri released her. He didn't look at her anymore. He was angry. He then heard a small cry.

"Matsumoto's calling you."

Hiri told her. Kiri quickly ran towards the infant's room. Hiri decided to take care of the man Kiri had found. _Kiri's an idiot, she can't just bring random passed out men home. Then again, she did say he "crashed in". Maybe he fell out of a plane or something. Whatever it is, he still makes me angry. _Hiri thought as he dressed the stranger in new and clean clothes. Meanwhile, Kiri kept herself busy by taking care of Matsumoto. But only thoughts of the stranger she had found occupied her mind. _I wonder what kind of person he's like…I guess I'll find out once he's awake._

* * *

Soshi struggled to get up. Rikko could tell, he was still drunk. He probably thought that he was dreaming. He laid his hands on her cheeks to wipe away her tears. While this was happening, Miyabe grabbed Gaku and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Hey! What are ya' doin?"

-Quiet! I just want Rikko and Soshi to be alone…it'd awkward with us around.

Gaku nodded. He and Miyabe sticked their ears to the wall to hear what Soshi and Rikko we're saying. Rikko pulled Soshi's hands away from her cheeks. She let him lye down. He took her hand and said:

"It's nice to see you again…don't cry."

Rikko quickly wiped away her new tears. Soshi'd eyelids felt heavier and heavier.

-You need your rest…

* * *

Hiri had carried the stranger to the guest room. Kiri stayed by his side. For some reason…she felt quite attached to this man. She placed a wet towel on his forehead. It seemed to have no effect on him. She waited a couple of hours. Finally, she ended up falling asleep next to him. After that, the stranger instantly woke up.

"Where…am I?"

He asked himself. He saw a woman lying beside him. _I remember passing out…did she save me? _He asked himself. His eyes fixed her sleeping body. He found her beautiful. She felt the bed move a bit and opened her eyes.

-You've finally awakened!

Kiri realized as she got up. She smiled at him. He smiled back. But, his smile looked like a forced smile. He looked like all he wanted to do was cry…

"I thank you for saving me but I have to leave as soon as possible."

-But…you need to be taken care of.

He paused for a second. He appreciated her concern.

"Thank you…what is your name?"

-Kiri. What's yours?

"Tenjo Night."

* * *

**D e p a r t e d**


	4. Day 4: Decision

_**Note: I've had many questions asked. So people are asking about Night and Rikko. Don't worry; this is a NightxRikko fic, even thought it doesn't look like it. And Kiri and Hiri are NOT incest. You'll find out the truth later. Thanks everybody for the reviews! I really appreciate them!! Oh yah and don't worry about Soshi! He gets happy too okay? Everyone happy?  
**_

**D e p a r t e d**

* * *

Day 4: Decision

Kiri looked at his eyes. She couldn't turn away from them. They where captivating. Hiri then walked in. He felt a bit more anger grow inside him as he saw the way Kiri stared at Night. Hiri didn't do much else. He just wanted to keep an eye them. There was something about Night that…was definitely…not human. Night thought that Kiri would question him more. After all, it's not everyday that someone crashes in to your backyard.

-Don't you want to know more about me?

"What do you mean?"

-I'm a stranger to you. Aren't you suspicious of me?

Night asked. Kiri smiled. She patted his head; she found him adorable. The things he said…they where so unexpected.

"I'm not suspicious, just curious, but you'll tell me when you're ready ok?"

Night nodded. Kiri told him that she'd go get something to eat since she was hungry. Hiri quickly hid himself as Kiri exited the room. Night lied on the bed once again. He then stared at the wall. It was covered with paintings. They looked hand painted. The wall in front of him had the image of an amazing sakura tree. The other walls we're other portraits of Mother Nature but…the wall on the left was unfinished.

"Kiri's an idiot isn't she?"

Hiri said as he walked in to the room. He continued to walk towards the left wall. He stared at the unfinished painting. It was a river. Night was puzzled by Hiri's comment.

-Why do you say that?

"These paintings…don't you find them useless? They don't benefit her."

-That maybe but, aren't they amazing?

"Huh?"

-Think about it, in her delicate hands, she holds the power to create something this beautiful…

Night made Hiri realize something he had never seen before. He opened Hiri's eyes so he could see just how much talent Kiri had.

* * *

Soshi stayed asleep. It was getting really late. Rikko went to get a blanket for her drunken friend. She was confused…a mix of sadness and relief was how she felt. She was relieved to see that Soshi was okay, but sad to see him in this drunken state. _It's my fault that he has turned in to this._ Rikko thought as she covered Soshi with the blanket. _I'm the one who drove him in to this state. He gets drunk like this….every night? He might even get sick and it'll all be my fault. I'm such an idiot for thinking that the best thing to do is to leave him._

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Miyabe kept her ear glued to the wall. She couldn't hear anything anymore. She figured that they must've stopped talking. She then felt something heavy fall on her lap.

"What the? Gaku!"

She exclaimed. His head was on her lap as she pocked his skin to try and wake him. He refused to open his eyes. She got a bit angry, but then…she saw something that made her decide to leave him there.

"He's asleep…"

* * *

The next morning, Night opened his eyes to a new day. Even though he didn't need to sleep, he had to look like he did because everyone thought that he was human. He felt so refreshed. He hadn't opened his eyes to a new day in three years. He didn't want to tell anyone but, when he went to sleep yesterday, he was afraid because…he thought he wouldn't be able to wake up. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his left and he saw Kiri. He saw Kiri continuing the painting she had started. Night walked over to her.

"It's wonderful."

He said. Kiri jumped out of her seat. She was so in to her painting that she didn't hear Night wake up…or walk towards her.

-Tenjo Night! What are you doing up so early?

"Watching you apparently."

-You don't need to, what I do is useless after all.

"I don't think so."

-What?

"How can you call your talent useless? What you are able to create with a simple paintbrush…it's amazing."

-I've never been told that before.

"What did they used to tell you?"

Night got closer. He was somehow…attracted to Kiri. She reminded of someone he truly loved. Kiri dropped her paintbrush and turned to Night. They where face to face…nose to nose. She wondered how he was able to say such nice things. He had told her everything she had always wanted to hear.

-My parents always told me that art does not belong in the country. They called my drawings trash and said that I should go and sell them on the streets. The rest of my family treated me no differently.

"That's awful! How can they ignore such a talent?"

-It wasn't that bad…Hiri was always there for me. He never complimented me but he always stuck up for me.

"What is your relationship with Hiri?"

Night knew they where more than just siblings. Kiri was about to answer him when…

"KIRI!! Matsumoto's crying…again!!"

Hiri yelled. Kiri quickly left. Night wondered, _Kiri seems to care deeply for Matsumoto. I wonder what could all this mean?_ Night thought. He decided to find out once and for all what was the secret behind this "family".

* * *

**D e p a r t e d**


	5. Day 5: Damage

**D e p a r t e d**

* * *

Day 5: Damage

Rikko couldn't sleep all night. Something kept her awake. She felt as though someone was calling out to her…during the night. That voice…it wasn't Soshi's voice, it was someone else's. She decided to get up and check the house to make sure that everyone was all right. She stepped out of her room and made way towards the kitchen.

"Rikko, Good morning."

-Ah, good morning Soshi.

Rikko said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Soshi set breakfast on the table and Rikko sat down to eat. When she realized…

-SOSHI?!

She yelled as she jumped out of her seat and pointed fingers at him.

-Yes, it's me.

"What are you doing up?! You're supposed to be asleep!"

Soshi smiled. He sat down to eat with Rikko. There was not a word, not a sound exchanged between them. It was quiet. Soshi would usually talk more, especially to Rikko.

_How much damage did I cause his heart?_

Rikko asked herself as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Night took his time to admire the masterpiece Kiri had continued. He had never seen anything quite like it. He then heard footsteps. He quickly turned around.

"Hey, you're Hiri right?"

Night happily asked. Hiri lost his usual smile. He frowned and said:

-How do you know my name? And why are you so energetic in the morning?

"I'm not that energetic."

-You still didn't answer my first question.

"Sorry…I know your name because…Kiri talks about you…allot."

Hiri stayed silent. He felt his heart race inside his chest once Night had spoken about Kiri.

-What did she say about me?

Hiri nervously asked. Night was a bit surprised. Hiri didn't sound like a brother to Kiri, he sounded like something more.

"She said that she appreciates you because you're always there for her. She really looks up to you. But..."

-But what?

"Go easy on her. She's just a kid after all."

* * *

Nearing the after noon, the house was as lively as ever. Normally, Rikko and Miyabe would be outside shopping. But today was different…today was special. Rikko was on one side of the living room and Soshi was on the other. The TV was turned on and soft music played. Miyabe entered the room with the laundry in her arms. She couldn't ahndle the terrible athmosphere. Soon Gaku walked out of the washroom.

"Well, let's go to the mall!"

He announced. Everyone turned to him with strange looks on their faces.

-Gaku shut up.

Miyabe ordered. Gaku insisted on his idea and finally dragged everyone to the mall. They all went to the same places. Gaku seemed to be having fun, Miyabe seemed pissed and Rikko and Soshi felt…awkward.

"C'mon Miyabe let's go to the pet store!"

Gaku yelled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her there. Soshi and Rikko we're finally….alone. The silence took over.

"So…do you want to go to the pet shop too?"

Rikko asked him. Soshi didn't say anything. Rikko knew they had allot of catching up to do. After all, it had been 3 years since they last saw each other.

"Rikko, we need to talk, let's go to the food court."

Soshi ordered as they bought took the escalator upstairs and went to the food court.

* * *

By this time, Night stayed in his room. He flipped through the pages of an old photo album he had found lying on the ground. He suddenly heard arguing. He ran down stairs and peeked through the door. He saw Hiri and Kiri yelling at each other. He suddenly saw Matsumoto behind him.

"Hi there!"

Night said as he patted Matsumoto on the head.

-Why are mommy and daddy yelling?

_Mommy and daddy? Are Hiri and Kiri…_

Before Night could finsh what he was thinking, Hiri and Kiri had let all their secrets out.

"You idiot! Why are you so attached to him?"

Hiri yelled.

-Because he understands me! You never did!

"But I was always there for you! When you gave birth to Matsumoto, I was the one by your side! It was me!"

Kiri turned as she heard footsteps and saw Night. He had just seen a shocking seem of damaged hearts.

* * *

**D e p a r t e d**


	6. Day 6: Definite

**D e p a r t e d**

* * *

Day 6: Definite

Night stared at Hiri and Kiri. Kiri fell to her knees as Night approached them. Hiri held Kiri and raised his head.

"What's going on?"

Night asked.

"Kiri take Matsumoto and go to your room. I'll take care of this."

Kiri didn't even nod or even look at Hiri She kept her eyes on the ground and ran to her son. Hiri and Night sat together. Night patiently waited for his answer.

"Kiri is my…wife…but not my sister."

Hiri started.

"Why are you lying?"

Night asked.

"I got her pregnant at a young age. We couldn't take the shame we caused our family so we ran off. And now, not to weird out the neighbors…or anyone else…we took the identity of siblings."

It was precisely…definitely…true and believable. Night stayed quiet. He didn't know how to react to such a situation.

"So now you know."

Hiri smiled as he said those four words. It was probably a fake smile.

"Yah…now I know…"

Night quietly said.

* * *

Rikko played with her thumbs. She looked at Soshi…wondering what her wanted to talk to her about. He saw Gaku and Miyabe running towards them all worried. Before Soshi could say anything Gaku screamed.

"RIKKO!!"

He yelled. He arrived at their table and said breathed heavily.

"What's going on?"

Rikko asked as Gaku caught his breath and said:

"Night's escaped from Kronos Heaven."

* * *

Kiri didn't hear what Hiri said to Night. All she knew is that he'd probably hate her for lying to him. She put Matsumoto to sleep. She slid down the door and cried. Night walked around the halls and could hear her sobs. He leaned against the door.

"Don't cry Kiri. It's okay."

Night tried to comfort her.

"How can it be okay Night?! I got pregnant, dropped out school, ranaway, lied…to you…to everyone!"

Kiri yelled.

"But that's how much you love Hiri right?"

Kiri stopped crying to open the door.

"You did all this for him…and you'd do more. You may have grown apart from him because you think all this has ruined you but…"

Night couldn't say anymore as Hiri stepped in.

"It's what makes you."

Hiri said as he hugged his wife.

* * *

"What?! Night is….but how?!"

Rikko asked.

"Kronos Heaven contacted me to see if I knew of his whereabouts but I don't. So I got some sources and discovered and he's somewhere in the country!"

Rikko was thrilled. She had longed to see Night…

"Gaku, take me to him."

She selfishly said as Soshi sat in his seat…not saying another word.

* * *

This moment made Night want to go his love…Rikko. He decided he had stayed long enough. Hiri and Kiri let go of eachother. Night smiled.

"Um…can you two help me find the whereabouts of someone?"

Night asked.

* * *

**D e p a r t e d**


End file.
